Ishida's home vacation
by kara1812
Summary: this is Ichiruki story and slightly Ishihime.  well I'm suck about summary so just one way to find out if this story is worth it  :  Um but I hope it's worth it...    The rating maybe change but just in case.. T.


A/N :

Hi guys. (:

So I was writing this fic when something pop out in my mind and hey I think I can continue this fic so maybe there will be chapter 2 or 3 but who knows?

Tell me what you think after reading this and I hope you'll like it. Oh and please correct me if there's some grammatical errors, I'm still learning (; And uh.. sorry if it's sort well I tried my best

I just want you to click the review button if you feel you want to. If you don't then it's ok. I don't want to force you guys (:

Disclamier : I own this fic but I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>" Hei Rukia."<p>

" Shut up, strawberry."

" I know you can't do it, Rukia. Just give up." Although Rukia couldn't see his face. Surely he was smirking right now.

" Sorry for disappoint you. But I'm not a person like that."

" Rukia. Just want you to know, you can't slid it open even you trying the best you could."

" Why you're sure about it huh?" asked Rukia now walked to the orange haired man, absolutely annoyed. Her hand in her waist, waited for the answer.

" Because," said Ichigo took a step forward, smirked. She stepped back.

" You idiot! Don't looked me like that!"

" Huh? What's wrong, Rukia? Afraid of me?" Ichigo smirked even wider now. He continued to take a step forward until Rukia hit the bed and ended sat down on it.

Rukia didn't want to look at Ichigo, instead the floor seemed interesting to look at. She tried to hide her blush and it did work pretty well. She faced him back with her usual face and usual tone while crossed her arms," I just want to do my own business in the peace without you around me so just tell me already stupid carrot!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, even now his scowl grew more deep as well. He wanted to hit her BADLY. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it so he just ended said," Say it again… And there's no mercy for you midget!"

Rukia just kept crossed her arms while raised her eyebrow," I'll look forward for it strawberry." She grinned, she knew that Ichigo really good at fighting and always won every battle, but he couldn't make it if Rukia turned out to be his opponent. Well, even just hit her, he couldn't bring himself to do it…., can he?

" I don't know the exact what happen but it seems that thing can't be open even by me. I discovered it when I wanted to throw Kon out over the window in the morning."

" So… what we do now?" asked Rukia as she looked back to the window.

" Might as well ask the old man to fix it tomorrow."

" Tomorrow? Why…?"

" Because he is sleeping now you moron! Look at the clock!"

" Well, how about you fix this thing?"

" Hell no."

" You know what Ichigo? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I mean, the window? It can't be open because it's damaged? Hell yeah like I'll believe that ."

" I don't need you to believe me. If my words didn't bring any sense to you, why can't you open it at the first place?"

" Just fix this thing already you idiot! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

Ichigo jumped at her and grabbed her mouth. " You can wake up the others!" He stayed back and rubbed his head." If your business is so important, why couldn't you just use the door instead? I mean the old man and the others already knew that you live here, Rukia."

" Well… I'm more like to use the window instead." Rukia crossed her arms then stood up." But I guess you're right Ichigo. This is a very important business after all."

Ichigo was looking at her who now had change her clothes and headed up to the door. He couldn't help but worried about the petite girl. A little worried to be exact. You see, she lived with him in this living world which meant he must look after her. Not to mention both of them want to tough.

" Where are you going to, anyway?"

Rukia knew he would ask her lately. She turned her head to see Ichigo. " You don't need to worry about me."

" I'm not!" he demanded but after a while he wore that scowl again, a blush in his face. " Fine. Just a little."

" Well…You see. I'm going to go to Ishida's-"

Ichigo's eyes widened. " WHAT? AND HE JUST INVITED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE? THAT NERD-"

" Calm down Ichigo! There's still Inoue, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Chad who will come along too."

" Well, what are you guys going to do then? Don't tell me-"

" We wouldn't _do_ that, you pervert."

"….. Ok. I come along too."

Rukia gave him a look, but feeling happy inside.

Ichigo shrugged. " Even Keigo was invited. He must be out of his mind right now, that Quincy."

* * *

><p>AN : So… how was it? (:


End file.
